My Darling Dear
by Caseymm12
Summary: How would feel if you spent most of your 9 years of life in an isolation tank? What if the only times you came out was to train or get tests on your body? And what if you were suddenly broken out by another kid, who was only two years older, and got placed into a strange, new world that you didn't know even existed? Fortunantly, you didn't have to go through this, unlike me.


"Wrong! Do it again!" Otto screeched in his annoying voice. I barely managed to not roll my eyes at him. Not only have we done the same thing over 36 times _(I counted)_, but he was pratically making me deaf by his high pitched voice, that probably isn't going to hit puberty soon. I was sweating and panting, but managed to get back to my feet and get in a fighting stance. Kern ran at me with lightning speed, but since my eyes were trained, I saw every twich and step he ever made. Phox was watching from the sidelines, praying that I didn't paralyze anyone... again. Now, that was ugly. My long pure white hair whipped from side to side as I elegantly glided around, dodging every punch that Kern attempted to make. My mid-night black eyes showed a bored expression, making the ash grey flecks more visiable. The white sundress matched my hair and gracefully twirled with every turn I made, mimicing my movements.

I could tell Kern was as tired as me, but I just wanted to get this over with, so I curled my hands into fist, keeping my middle and index out, and jabbed his pressure points. The doctors, that were on the platform above us, wrote quickly on the clipboard, as if they would miss something if they didn't write that fast. My thoughts were interrupted by Otto's yelling, "Wrong! Do you really expect that they will let you in the Hunger Games with those movements! You'll be killed in seconds! Pathetic little Lab Rat!" he was spitting with anger, using my dreaded nickname to prove a stuiped point.

You see, we were created to be 'released' in the Hunger Games as an obstacle for the tributes, though the doctors had to make sure we were prepared. Sadly, when they took 35 children to 'play' in the Hunger Games, I was the sole female survivor, in fact, only Phox, Otto, Kern and I survived. Though, other kids, for other experiments, they mostly survived, but no girls at all. I'm sadly the youngest of all the experiments too, which isn't helping me in my case. We were now 'training' and 'preparing' for the Hunger Games that we are going to take part in a few years from now. Also, I don't know why my OWN nickname is "Lab Rat"... Otto just came up with it, probably because we both have the white hair/fur thing going on... maybe because my eyes get red when I am mad or something?

"Oh~... are you going to let him say that to you, Naoki?" Thalia mused. Oh, maybe I forgot to mention that my imagination is mixed with our world, so I have a world in my head... confusing much? If I imagined that a dog ran up to your leg, did its business on it, then left... lets just say that you would have to take 4 showers to get invisiable poop off it... not fun. Thalia is my imaginary friend, and a best friend at that. When I was younger and in the isolation tank, I imagined a lot! I created my own world in my head and made a friend. _(Did that rhyme?)_

I playfully glared at Thalia. She was sitting on the metal railing of the Platform. "Thalia, can you come down here for a second?" I asked mischievously. A cheshire grin grew on her face as a glint fashed in her eyes. Was it entertainment or excitment? I can't tell. Her dark brown hair was curled in a playful manner, as her eyes matched. Her dark skin was beautiful in my opinion, as I was alwayed envious of it, considering how my own skin is extremely pale. Thalia is the same age as me, maybe a year older? I don't know, she won't ever tell me. "You'll see in time." is her legendary catch phrase, and I don't understand it one bit, but I go along with it all the same.

She hops down from her seat and lands ever so gracily beside me. "Yes?" She practically purrs. I smirk and say, "Would you mind to help at all?"

"Why I would love to, my Darling Dear!" She replied.

She absoultly loves to call me 'Darling Dear'. Its really funny because she reminds me of an old lady when she says that. I giggle as she disappears in a cloud of mist. I turn torwards Otto, and look closely at him. His shaggy brown hair was messy, as his grass green eyes, with felcks of gold, were wide with fear. He hates Thalia ever since she dumped ice cold water on his head. His freckles were slightly visable from his tanned face. Unlike any of us, Otto gets to go out into the outside world and observe the Hunger Games personally, just because he is older by two years. We don't even get to see the Hunger Games on T.V. How do they think we are supposed to learn how to survive the Hunger Games if we never know what to expect.

Thalia reappears behind Otto and places a hand on his shoulder. He jumps and lets out a girlish squeak. I cover my mouth to keep my giggles in. Next, Thalia blows in his ear, pretending to be a ghost, one of his greatest fears, with a more laughable reaction. He practically ran to Kern and used him as a human sheild, like it will stop a girl who can go through objects, Soild and Liquid.

Kern was just as unstable as me. His normally baby blue eyes were sealed tightly shut and his straight black hair was combed almost perfectly. His shoulders were shaking, obviously from laughing and I think I saw a small tear near his eye. Then, Thalia went right next to his ear and whispered, "Lets play tag... you're it." followed by a childish giggle, which echoed off the walls, sounding a lot more sinister. He ran straight out of the room screaming. I fell on my butt and let my laughs out, _That was so funny._

A shadow loomed over me, causing me to stop. I looked up to see a disaproving look from Phox. His auburn hair fell randomly on his face, covering his green apple eyes. I always admired his eyes, since my own is black and grey. His gaze was making me feel more guilty than I should. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared me down. His eyes were telling me, "Apologize. Now."

"But-!" I began, but his glare cut me short. I sighed and stood; I could still hear Thalia's and Kern's laughs from the other side of the room. Phox turned and glared at Kern, since he didn't exactly know where Thalia was, but they both shut up. He turned back to me, and pointed to the direction Otto ran off to. I slumped, trudged, pouted my way to the hallway Otto ran down. I realized something when I was at the entrence: I have never been down this hallway. I have no idea where he went or what is down there... _This should be fun._


End file.
